Asylum, Crows and Clowns
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Arkham Asylum here the criminally insane is held, overseen by Doctor Jonathan Crane. Today a new patient was being transferred to Arkham... none other then The Joker himself... Pre Batman Begins *Discontinued, sorry.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Authoress Note:** I redid this chapter, hopefully it's better. Hopefully my punctuation is a bit better, and my grammer XD_

**Chapter 1**

Arkham Asylum located within the Narrows. Here the criminally insane is held, overseen by the head doctor, none other then Doctor Jonathan Crane. Tonight a new patient was being transferred to Arkham from Blackgate Penitentiary, he was scheduled to arrive late at night so that nothing is bothered and most is out of the way.

Doctor Jonathan Crane scanned the files contents over calmly, giving away nothing while his calculating blue eyes looked for any form of information that could be proven useful in the nearly empty folder.

There was barely anything there, no back history, which included birth date, family. All that was there was that he was in a comatose state for nearly a year while he healed from several injuries. Other then that, nothing could be proven useful to him.

This in itself irritated the Doctor a great deal; it meant that he would be the one who was stuck filling in the blanks right from scratch. Sighing slightly he stood up, looking at his watch he noted that it was nearly time to meet the newcomer. Though nothing would be done tonight, tonight Jonathan had other things to do.

With calm precision he walked down the hallways he knew like the back of his hand until he reached his destination. A simple side entrance used for bringing in supplies that the asylum required.

Jonathan watched as two orderlies exited the van and headed to the back of it, he could tell they were stressed just by how they moved. He could faintly hear them complaining about the fact that the patient they were transporting not shutting up the entire way. Jonathan considered their talking about it out in the open to be unprofessional. But deciding against speaking his opinion he decided on simply waiting at the door.

Two orderlies stood outside with him so that they could transport the newest patient to his assigned room, which was isolated until Jonathan can speak with him and figure out if it would be safe to have him around other inmates of Arkham or until he adapted to the new environment.

Either that or he'll simply keep him separate so that he could test his latest concoction out on him. It didn't matter what came first though in Jonathan's opinion, eventually both will be done.

"Doctor Jonathan Crane?" One of the men asked as he stood in front of the doctor. Jonathan could tell the man was trying to be as calm as he could, but chose to ignore that fact in order to get this over with. He had places to be.

"Yes." Jonathan confirmed calmly, he decided to let the other control the conversation for the moment. After all, it seemed the man in front of him wanted the same thing. To get the whole thing done, possibly even more then Jonathan Crane did.

"Sign here, so we could leave this guy with you." The man stated briskly as he handed a clipboard over to Jonathan who took it and scanned the contents over quickly and precisely. Signing it, he handed it back without a word while waiting to hear what the guard had to say.

The guard only turned around on his heel and walked to the van and assisted his partner with the patient who was wearing a straightjacket.

Jonathan noted that not much could be seen of the man; the overhead streetlamp didn't provide all that much light anymore, and it seemed like it needed to be changed soon. If someone bothered to come and change it at all, after all Arkham was located in the Narrows. Jonathan Crane couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiosity on why the man was wearing a straightjacket rather then the common handcuffs used usually in Blackgate Penitentiary.

The only thing that they gave him for a note in the file was that they didn't want the man near the inmates located there. Jonathan Crane calmly watched as the guard held the man up against the van firmly, possibly to ensure that he didn't fall due to how unsteady the man was on his feet. The other guard unfolded a wheelchair and positioned it so the man could be seated.

Jonathan noted that the straightjacket was designed especially to keep someone seated in a wheelchair or a specially designed chair. The man looked like he could barely move, and faintly Jonathan Crane thought that it was rather ingenious and could possibly prove useful with a few modifications of course.

Jonathan noted that the man seemed to have dirty blond hair, at least shoulder length. It wasn't combed today from what he could see. And at the moment, the man's hair covered his face due to him looking down at his lap. He figured it was due to the drugs that were in the man's system.

Jonathan watched calmly as the man was wheeled up to where Jonathan and his two orderlies were.

"Good luck with this guy… I wouldn't leave him unsupervised." The same man said briskly, he was the same man that spoke to him this far. After he pushed the man over to their location. With that said and done he turned quickly and walked back to the van that his partner was already in.

They were in too much of a rush to give the head doctor the paper that warned them about the man. The doctors were in a rush, and forgot to put it in the file. They just wanted to get ride of him.

Jonathan could only blink at that, while he faintly wondered what they meant by that. After all, the file didn't hold much of anything in it. But Jonathan decided to blame their lack of ability to record proper notes. He looked down at the man who was shaking slightly, though at second glance he realized that the man was silently laughing.

Jonathan's only thought about that was simple.

Odd…

--

The very next day, Doctor Jonathan Crane sat in a chair calmly. The room he was in was meant for meetings with patients. He was waiting for the newest patient to be brought in, sighing quietly to himself he scanned the file over again, just for good measure. Though he was interrupted when he heard laughing down the hall. That in itself was odd, laughter wasn't something you heard here all that much. Raising his eyebrow slightly he closed the folder and like he silently figured, the man from the night before was brought in and pushed into the seat.

Jonathan gestured for them to leave without a word, they did. After all, Jonathan Crane was their boss and that was one thing you didn't do in this place. Disobey your boss.

"You should bring them bac_k_…" The man stated with a chuckle and a sneer.

"That won't be necessary." Jonathan corrected calmly, nothing the mocking shrug he got from the man before continuing,

"Now, John Doe…" Though before he could continue he was cut off with a simple,

"I _hate_ when they call me tha_t_… That's no_t_ my name-uh."

"Then what do you prefer to be called?" Jonathan asked, after all the way he was going about this was a proven way of gaining some trust from your patient so that they spoke with you freely. With a leer the Doctor was forced to notice the scars that seemed to stretch the man's leer inhumanly wide the man replied,

"The Joker."

_**Authoress Note:** Let me know what you think XD... I'm not all that good at these two characters. But thanks to TheOtherMaddHatter and the two movies Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, they're starting to interest me XD... Though what pairings there's going to be, if any I'm not to sure about yet..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authoress Note:** I redone this chapter slightly, hopefully making it better._

**Chapter 2**

"The Joker?" Jonathan wanted to confirm, it was the first time he actually met someone who gone by the name of a simple card. Jonathan made a mental note of considering different personality disorders later on, to see if one of them fits. Today he couldn't do that; today it was simply filling in the blanks.

"That's my na_m_e." The man seemed to chirp happily, he seemed to be treating the whole thing like a game. And perhaps to the man in front of him, it was. To Jonathan Crane however, it was more of an annoyance then anything. But, he went with it, so long as it kept John Doe talking. That's all that mattered; he had to fill out the blanks in the file anyway.

"Very well, Joker." Jonathan stated calmly as he watched, as John Doe's smile grow wider then it has been previously. If it was even possible.

"So, uh _Doc_ what do you wan-_t_ with me today?" Joker mused, not once did the smile on his face falter in the slightest. Clearly entertained at the moment, especially with the new place he was being kept. The walls were more fun to run into when you're bored out of your mind and no one to scare or taunt. Not to mention, the whole atmosphere was entertaining.

"The doctors failed to fill out most of the information in your file. I'm simply filling it out today." Jonathan stated calmly, the entire time he sat across from John Doe he kept getting the feeling that something was up with him. Something different then most of the crazies he usually gets. No, he could tell this one was far from stupid. That was enough to keep the doctor sitting rather then getting someone else to do it. But there was no way to prove it at the moment, later though.

"They didn't, heh, _fail_. I didn't let them." Joker stated, clearly amused. He found the Doctor entertaining at the moment, and so long as the Doctor was entertaining then Joker will co-operate. Until he finds a way out of the straightjacket and kill them man and escape. Which ever came first he figured, truthfully it didn't matter all that much to him.

Jonathan Crane simply noted what John Doe said, not bothering to write that down. He didn't have to, it was unimportant after all he'll get a few things out of John Doe. He had methods after all, and some of them weren't all that humane in the public's opinion. But to Jonathan Crane, it was perfectly fine so long as he got the results he wanted out of the whole thing. And most of it had to do with fear. On that note, Jonathan was curious about what the man sitting across him would fear. He obviously wasn't afraid of pain, if the scars are any indication.

"And, why is that?" Jonathan asked calmly despite the inner thoughts about it, he was rather disappointed in the other doctors that tended to John Doe before him. They failed to get anything important from this man, but he wasn't too surprised at the fact that they disappointed him. After all, people always disappointed him. It didn't matter if they were in the same field as he was or in another, they just disappointed him. As did people in his past. But none of that matters now; he had a job to do and a reason to do that job.

One thing was for sure; he wanted to do a test to be sure of the man's intelligence and other area's of interest.

Joker simply watched Jonathan Crane sit there; he couldn't help but notice that there was something darker inside of this man. Something interesting. Something that wasn't in the norm of everyone else's opinions most likely, which was why The Joker was more or less co-operating at the moment. To see what else there was underneath the man's persona. To see the darkest parts of Doctor Jonathan Crane.

Jonathan Crane watched Joker calmly, cautiously. Curiosity provoked him into wondering what John Doe was thinking while he sat there, without a straightjacket and playing with a pencil. He faintly wondered how John Doe got a hold of it, he didn't remember giving him a pencil. Or the IQ quiz for that matter.

Did it happen again?

Jonathan thought to himself as he shifted in his seat, masking it as slight impatience when in fact it was discomfort at a fact that he kept hidden. A little fact no one knows but himself, a little fact called Scarecrow.

"Doc-_tor_? Do you, uh, still want me to fill out this paper with the answer_s_ to the little quiz _you_ gave me?" Joker taunted, he was filling pieces together himself. This was just one of many, and right now to The Joker. It was all just a game. Something to occupy his time until he either escaped or was set free under some faulty paperwork made by a petrified worker. People were so easy to bend to his will, whether by their will or not.

"Yes, carry on." Jonathan stating in an even tone, he couldn't let it slip that there was something more in his mind then just simply Jonathan Crane head doctor of Arkham Asylum. The aftermath would be disastrous should anyone find out about Scarecrow. Not to mention, things would be worse for his plans and Ra's Al Ghul's plans.

Joker only laughed as he hunched himself over the table as he started to scribble on the page, looking over only when he had to see the book. He was entertained at the moment; he knew these answers to the questions. He wasn't too sure how he knew the answers. He just simply knew them. Though he wasn't going to put the right answers down, where would the fun be in that? After all, so long as no one knew his genius mind. His intelligence will be forever his Ace in the Hole.

"Hehe, I, heh, _I'm_ almost don_e_." Joker chided, only peering up slightly barely moving his head to do so. Despite his amusement, despite the laughter heard in his words his green eyes were cold and calculating. Which was fitting for The Joker, he was always was calculating. Never scheming, never truly planning. But always calculating things out with expert precision.

Jonathan Crane nodded and was about to say something in return when the door opened and a doctor approached him and told him quietly,  
"Doctor Crane, a Ra's Al Ghul is here to speak with you."

Sighing slightly Jonathan Crane stood up in a fluid motion, straightened his cloths from him sitting for as long as he was. He was pleased despite the interruption; the early visit from Ra's Al Ghul proved that things were going ahead. And Jonathan Crane will soon see something he wouldn't get a chance to see by conducting his business on the inmates of Arkham. He gets the chance to see it on a mass scale. And more importantly, to learn even more about the human mind, to learn more about people's fears. After all, it's what interested him for as long as he could remember. And so long as he got to see this, experience it, then he didn't mind being a pawn in someone else's grand scheme of things.

For now.

"Joker, this will have to be all for today." Jonathan stated as he looked down at John Doe, and inwardly fumed at the fact that he was being ignored. Though it wasn't an uncommon thing here, inmates ignored others a lot due to there own hallucinations and disorders. But this man seemed to be doing it on purpose.

_Calm Jonathan, calm…_

Jonathan reminded himself, ignoring the rumble that nearly provoked him into turning on the man sitting in the chair scribbling something on the paper absentmindedly from what it looked like. He looked up at the doctor that was now standing on one side of John Doe while an orderly waited outside for his orders, should they be given. With a calm sigh Jonathan stated calmly,

"Take this patient to his room now." He rather did love the power he held over both the workers and the patients here, it was Jonathan's other guilty pleasure he had to admit to himself. His first though was his love to explore people's fear.

Smiling inwardly at that Jonathan walked out of the room and to the meeting he was looking forward to for about two days, since he first learnt of Ra's Al Ghul's visit to Arkham. Outwardly he remained both calm as well as cold towards everything else and everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joker sat calmly in the chair he couldn't help but smile. Security here was all but too easy in his opinion. And he was simply waiting for the guard to enter, then he'll show the good doctor why his straightjacket should have been kept on in the first place. But then again, if he were a betting man, he'd bet that it wasn't the Doctor that let him out of his straightjacket or gave him the pencil and paper.

"_In-ter-esting_…" Joker muttered, looking down on the paper with all the wrong answers he couldn't help but add one more touch. A smile. The guard came up to Joker, standing on the other side of him while the Doctor remained on his right side. They didn't notice the leer The Joker gave at the situation, the doctor didn't look like much. To the Joker, he was the same size as Crane. Easily taken down, but where would the fun be in that. No the Joker needed another Ace in the Hole.

"I vo_t_e you for that, uh, Doctor…" Joker stated quietly while standing up calmly, making no other move then that. Not once did his leer disappear as the guard took hold of his arms pulling him towards the door. They were transporting him back to his room. He would let them, the place needed to be improved a bit. More smiles should do that he figured.

Along the way he spotted Doctor Crane, he was co-operating for now. But only for now, he wanted to improve the place a bit. But first he felt the need to say something; after all, the whole situation in this place reminded him of a song he once heard. He noticed the man with him, but dubbed him of no importance. Once close enough he stalled as much as the orderly now trying to force him to go faster. Once he was pretty much near the good doctor and the unknown man next to him he stated,  
"This, heh, reminds me of a song…" The Joker added in a singsong voice, "The Luna_tics_ Have Taken Over the Asy_lum_…"

Jonathan Crane didn't give away any emotion, just watched calmly as the orderly forced John Doe away who was now laughing hysterically as he was pulled away and around the corner. He was fuming, the quote, or what he was assuming was a quote and not just silly words from a crazy, was more like a message. And the message was all but too clear. And that message was more of an insult then anything.

"Is there a problem?" Ra's Al Ghul asked as he stood next to Jonathan Crane, carefully watching the whole thing and watched as Jonathan fumed. A part of him was faintly concerned on whether or not he choose the right person to assist him with his latest attempt to bring Gothom down. Faintly he noted that someone mentioned something about Bruce Wayne returning in the next hall ahead of them as they were now moving forward.

"No, there's no problem. Just another crazy who arrived last night. Nothing more." Jonathan stated as he lead Ra's Al Ghul towards his office in order to speak further about the plans that was made. He couldn't help but fume still, it was irritating to say the least, the man acted more like a clown then anything. And being that he called himself The Joker, he might as well be one. So far he heard nothing good about the man, and this morning in the recreation room the man caused utter chaos with other patients and had to be restrained and taken back to his room until the appointment he and John Doe just had.

As they entered the office Jonathan Crane moved to his chair and waited for the chair on the other side of his desk to be occupied by Ra's Al Ghul before stating,  
"How long until things get underway?"

"Soon. Have you finished dumping the contents into the cities water supply?" Ra inquired as he sat there still and calmly.

"Nearly, but the DA is pocking their nose into my business. It's no problem though, they won't catch onto what I'm doing." Jonathan explained calmly, simply watching for reactions from Ra's Al Ghul. And from what Jonathan could tell, the man wasn't too impressed.

"How long until she's taken care of?" Ra briskly asked. He watched as Jonathan sighed slightly before replying with a calm,

"She'll be taken care of when Falcone is out of the way. But first, I have to wait to see if the GCPD could apprehend him first. If they can."

--

The Joker didn't fight as he was pushed into his room. He didn't share a room with anyone yet, which was a pity. He needed someone to torment on his free time. But he'll get over it, after all Gothom was filled with plenty of people to torment. When he gets out anyway. But for now he'll just entertain himself.

Pulling out a pencil from his sleeve he smiled. It was time to improve the whole look of this place. Laughing he walked up to the wall opposite of his bed and started to write and draw. When he was done about an hour later he stepped back and nodded his head in approval.

"Now, uh, time to _check out_…" Joker said as he smiled cruelly before turning around and looking underneath his bed, it was still the old fashion from what he noticed. In the last place they made sure to have upgraded his room, this place, didn't. Lying on the ground he shuffled underneath the bed and there he found a few things he could use as a weapon, whether or not he needed it. He just liked having something on him at all times. And the dull pencil will only be good once.

Now all he had to do was get out of this room. Though he knew that despite how much he would want to flaunt in front of the security camera's that he spotted on the way to the Recreation Room, the room he met Crane in and this one he couldn't. So he had to figure out how to delete that, or get around it. One thing was for sure; he figured that Crane probably had a room to control the security cameras from. But where would that room be?

Standing up he walked over to the door, noticing that his room was indeed on the end and he could look down a hallway. Perfect! He simply stayed there, watching the security guards switch places and head in one direction. It either was the exit, or the room he needed. Biting his tongue he made sure he was bleeding before he spit his own blood out onto his hand and whipped it across the window. Blood was always a good SOS for people. Or warning, whichever it had to be he figured. Once satisfied with that he ducked out of the way and stood near the wall next to the door and waited some more.

He didn't have to wait long.

An orderly and a doctor rushed in. The orderly was taken out quickly, a pencil to his temple and pulling the doctor close to him staining spots on the doctors coat red from his hand as he lead the man out.

"Where, uh, where is the securi_ty_ room? _And_ Doctor Crane's office. I have, heh, an appoint_ment_." Joker cooed harshly as he put the piece of metal he had to the doctor's neck, indicating that he was serious as he kept the man's back to him. Joker remained pressed up against the doctor's back, purposely. After all, it bothered people to have their personal space invaded in this sort of situation. It meant no escape.

"Puh-please don't k-kill me…" The man stuttered, he was scared; he wasn't trained for this kind of situation. He was just the medical personal here, prescribing medication and administering it when needed.

"_Shhhh_, don't be, uh, scare_d_. You don't have to be. _Just_, show me the way… Then you can go _free_." Joker cooed while smiling cruelly. He knew the tone of his voice; the comforting manner this time will put the man at ease more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take them long to get to the security room. Before the guard who was sitting in the warn chair could react or call for back up Joker pushed the man into him, knocking them both to the ground. By the time the doctor scrambled off the guard the Joker was on them. The guard was dispatched easily enough, a smile scratched into his face with the blunt metal he had in hand. It was only sharp enough to scratch, but in the Joker it was as deadly as knife.

"Now, now… Doc_tor_ you, uh, weren't leav_ing_ me just yet. _Were you_?" Joker taunted as he swiftly kicked the doctor in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs before he had a chance to get off the ground. Pulling the doctor up he forced the man into the seat.

"_Stay_." Joker ordered as he scanned the controls and the screens in front of him. He didn't bother locking the door as they entered; he wasn't going to be here long enough anyway. He knew he scared the man enough to force him to sit there while the Joker pushed buttons here and there, and after a few buttons every screen went black. Perfect!

"You… You turned the security cameras off! Do you have any idea what kind of chaos that's going to create! How will we be able to keep track of the patients…" The doctor panicked while trying his hardest to look braver then he was.

"I know. But you see, _I_ don't mind _chaos_ it's, uh, a lot more _fun_ then the norm and order that mos-_t_ normal citizens here enjoy." Joker explained with barely restrained excitement, a wide smile on his face and a cruel look in his eyes. It offset the doctor's ability to judge what the crazed man was going to do next.

The Joker already noted where everything was by what he saw on the screens, which meant one thing. The doctor's use has expired.

--

Jonathan Crane stood in one of the hallways, he was staring at John Doe's open door fuming. He didn't quite know how, but the man escaped. His answer on how was answered in the most annoying way. A dead body. Standing at the door he called for security to come and clean this mess up, he wasn't going to inform the GCPD. He needed to keep it quiet in order to ensure that things went well when it came to the plans. He already had a meeting with Ra's Al Ghul.

Sighing slightly at that he watched as security approached him at a decent speed. He opened his mouth to say something when a scream ripped out through the hall's, coming from the security room. Frowning he indicated that two guards go check it out, knowing his luck it was John Doe. Either that or it was just another crazy panicking. Entering the cell he noticed things written on the wall. Messy words that looking writing he noted.

"Why so serious? Put a smile on your face Doctor? Ha ha ha… It would seem that no one checked him when they first returned him here after our appointment." Jonathan spoke to himself. He could feel a rumbling inside of him, itching to get out. He ignored it; he didn't want to deal with that right now. He noted that smile's were drawn on the wall as well, though he wasn't too sure if you could call those smiles.

"Doctor Crane, we should really move you to your office. It will be safer there. This guy is dangerous." The guard simply referred to as Jones said as he watched the hallways in case the patient was to come this way.

"Yes, of course. I'm well aware of that. I'll go there right now, but you will have to get this cleaned up. And Mr. Jones, no one can learn of this." Jonathan stated calmly as he briskly walked past the guard and headed down the hallway to his office. Alert and cautious as he moved past closed doors and noted that his office at the end of the hall was slightly open.

Did I leave it like that?

Jonathan thought as he steeled his will and determination and fully prepared for a fight of some sort, should one break out. Walking towards his office with his suitcase in hand, he always brought it with him due to the contents that are inside. Checking the straps on his arm underneath his jacket to ensure that it was there and that it would work fine should he need it. Who knows, this situation might give him the chance to see if this works, after all it was a new way of dispersing his toxin.

Opening the door wider he peered around, nothing other then a mess that wasn't there before. After all, he never leaves anything this sloppy. Happy faces, words that were mocking him in red pen. All of it mocking him.

"That damn… _clown_." Jonathan hissed out loud, he usually doesn't curse out loud to himself. But it hasn't even been more then one day, and yet this one patient created more chaos then the most uncontrollable here! Looking over to his cabinet he noticed the drawers were open. Rushing over to it he noticed that the contents was spilled out on the ground. Pictures where scratched so that it looked like they were smiling. The eyes were scratched out as well. He didn't bother to check the closet that was meant for his jackets and other stuff that he requires; his mind was too focused on everything else.

How long did it take him to do this! It wasn't that long since his escape! Has it?

Jonathan thought to himself, he peered around his office again for good measure and realized that something was amiss. The knife that was given to him on his last birthday by co-workers was missing. He knew he shouldn't have kept it at work! The madman must have stolen it. Setting his brief case on the disheveled desk he was about to reach for the phone to check how things were going when he felt something cold against his neck.

"I wouldn't, uh, _do_ tha_t_ if I were you. Doc-_tor_ Crane." Joker's taunted, leaning in he reached past the doctor and touched the brief case, almost gently in comparison to how he was handling the knife against Jonathan's neck. One wrong move and they both new that Jonathan would bleed out. He felt Jonathan stiffen, most likely without his knowledge.

"What do you want?" Jonathan asked icily, trying to keep control of the situation.

"I want a lot of th_ings_, most of them don't, uh, go with the norm of civili_zed_ socie_ty_." Joker hummed into Jonathan's ear. The guy like he figured when he first put the knife to his throat, doesn't like close contact. All the better to get in close.

"Very well, then why are you in my office, there's no way out of the window here. And you most likely passed the exit on your way here." Jonathan pushed coldly as he looked over his shoulder as much as he could with the knife held tightly against his throat. He felt rather then heard the Joker laugh.

"You know. At first, I thought you were bo-_ring_ like all the other _little_ doctors trying to, uh, _hel_p the crazy people here. But then we talked for a bi_t_, and I saw this most in-_ter-esting_ thing. I _saw_ darkness in your eyes, something that, uh, woul_dn't_ be there in a I-want-to-help-people kind of _guy_… Darkness, that would be found in someone, like _me_." Joker stated with pure amusement, all the while he watched for any movements outside and with the doctor that was stuck in the office with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I simply want to help people here." Jonathan stated and felt himself getting pushed into the chair roughly. Almost like John Doe was frustrated with what he said, and growing impatient.

"Don't _lie_ to a liar… And as for what I wan-_t_… That's sim_ple_… I want to see _it_." Joker sneered as he looked down at the now seated doctor while his fingers traced along the brief case almost tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jonathan sat there looking up at the man dressed in bright orange, noting the scars that stretched his smile to inhuman lengths more so then he did before. He couldn't help it, he could already tell that this man was someone who can hold someone's attention without trying all that much. Whether it was a good thing or bad it apparently didn't matter to John Doe.

"There is nothing for you to see. Security will be here soon, you might want to either give up or get out. It's your choice." Jonathan stated icily while looking right into John Doe's eyes in a slight defiant manner.

The only reaction was laughter before he felt a knife to his neck once more. He didn't even blink, didn't have time to. It was apparent that John Doe's reaction time was pretty quick, and Jonathan couldn't help but wonder if he can come up with scenarios or decisions just as quickly in a situation with more then one problem.

"That's _not_ an acceptable answer. Doc-_tor_. You might want to make a decision, and uh, quickly. I'm not known for patie_nce_." Joker stated with a slight irritated hiss, he didn't like when people were back talking him or even disagreeing for that matter. And the good doctor in his opinion was doing both.

"You might not like the answer, but it's the only one you're getting." Jonathan stated calmly, or as calmly as his irate mood was letting him. He wasn't too fond of having a knife that belongs to you against your neck and not able to reach his brief case or mask as protection from the insane man. Jonathan noticed that a few guards where coming this way, it was perfect timing in his opinion after all the man couldn't be so foolish to keep the knife to his neck or even try to take his life. Smiling slightly he stated calmly,  
"Security is coming, as I said it would."

"Cocky aren't _ya_ Doc…" Joker sneered in amusement as he calmly took the knife away from Jonathan's neck and took hold of the brief case before walking over to the door and closing it before the security team could make it. He could hear them outside the door, trying to discuss the safest way to get in and apprehend him without causing any harm to the good doctor who was now glaring at him. He figured it had to do with the fact that he had the brief case, and not locking the door. Walking back to the desk he stated with a leer,  
"Where were we?"

Before Jonathan could open his mouth The Joker set the brief case down on the desk, seemingly growing bored of holding it and stated,  
"Oh! I know. We, uh, were discuss_ing_ that wonderful _secret_ of yours? I think I heard a name being muttered by some of the _crazies_ here… What was that na_m_e? Oh yes, _Scarecrow_." Joker watched for any reaction to the name, and he got one. It was perfect, it seemed like he hit the jackpot in this case.

"You know how crazies are, muttering crazy things all the time. After all, they aren't all that sane." Jonathan stated, a bit blandly for his taste, but blandly nonetheless.

"Heh, ya, we know _all_ about _that_. Don't we… _Scarecrow_." Joker taunted, he knew Jonathan would react to being called something that wasn't his name.

"That. Is not my name." Jonathan stated calmly, he noticed that the brief case was closer to him then he expected it to be. And faintly wondered if John Doe did that purposely in order to bait him into doing something. After all, it was obvious that John Doe was watching his every move with a sneer.

A voice in the back of Jonathan's head kept whispering to him, telling him that it was now or never.

Jonathan was fully aware of the consequences of doing what he was about to. And he wasn't talking about attacking John Doe. If he did what he was planning on doing, it would mean he would lose control. Like John Doe wanted. But what else could he do in such a situation as this?

His decision was made; the look he was getting told him that John Doe was about to attack him. After all, they both knew that John Doe could kill him if he wanted to. Quicker then most figured Jonathan could move he managed to spring from his chair in a easy but rushed movement and pushed John Doe away, he didn't care if John Doe fell, or remained standing. Just so long as John Doe was away from the brief case. Away from Jonathan's hidden weapon inside.

Then for Jonathan, everything went black.

Joker found himself knocked to the ground, it was surprising that such a petite man could actually work up enough strength to knock him down. But here he was, sitting on the ground. It amused him so much that he just had to laugh. And laugh he did.

"_Well_... Johnny Boy, you certainly are _full_ of surprises aren't _ya_?" Joker sneered as he made his way to his feet easily enough and gripped the knife in his hand. Standing there he looked at the man standing in front of the chair, he noticed that the posture was in a more aggressive stance, it was clear that the man was fully prepared to defend himself physically now. Completely different in Joker's opinion then what he was before, after all Joker figured that Jonathan was the type to defend himself with words that could possibly cut deeper then any of the knives the Joker planned on acquiring.

What told the Joker though that it wasn't the body or the burlap mask that the doctor wore, it was his eyes. Even before he could do anything more or even mock the doctor about the change in his whole persona the Joker was hit in the face with something white and odorless. Coughing the Joker wasn't too pleased with the surprise, though he wondered what was the point in 'gassing' him with what he's assuming is flour?

"Now… Joh…" Joker started, he was still coughing slightly at the surprise, the stuff was obviously meant to get into his nose and mouth and not come out easily. It drove him mad, and made him want to sneeze. He didn't like sneezing all that much, or coughing for that matter.

"_No… Scarecrow._" The now present Scarecrow corrected, voice muffled and changed by a voice modifier that was obviously built in and meant to startle or scare the unexpected. All thanks to Jonathan in Scarecrow's opinion, a lot of his gifts and tools are thanks to Jonathan. But Scarecrow quickly noticed that the Joker wasn't either, in fact due to the chortle that came from him, he was more amused then anything. Frowning underneath his mask he watched with rare restraint. He didn't remember ever coming across someone who was immune to the Fear Toxin in either his or Jonathan's studies. This was new, and so far, not amusing.

Joker broke from a chortle to a full out laugh. So this was Scarecrow! He didn't know why people were so afraid now? After all, it's just a man behind a mask with, what he's assuming, two personalities. Joker had evidence to back up his belief on the two minds in Jonathan Crane's body theory. First of all, their first meeting in that boring and plain room, Jonathan didn't recall giving him a pencil and releasing him from his straightjacket. And the eyes, the shifting darkness just underneath Jonathan Crane's calm and cold eyes. And now this! This just seals the case closed in Joker's opinion.

"Heh, you'_re_ Scarecrow? Though_t_ you'd, uh, be thin_ner_ and have more _straw_ then that?" Joker taunted with a sneer, eyes still singled in on every move his current company, Scarecrow, made. Joker couldn't quite tell what the other was thinking, after all, he could only see eyes and the other wasn't moving much. One thing was clear; Joker wanted a new face too! He never had two faces before! Just the one he has now.

"_John Doe._" Scarecrow taunted in return, a mock greeting of sorts. He found some pleasure at the fact that Joker's smile disappeared completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Joker stood there, emotionless. One thing he hated to be called was by that name. The sheer thought of someone calling him John Doe angered him. He felt his fingers twitch against the handle of the knife he held tightly at his side. Hundreds of ideas flew through his mind, all of them ended with the same result. Scarecrow bloody and broken, dieing in his own blood that would finally give this room some color. Faintly he noted that there were security guards still trying to get in from the other side of that door. Whatever he was going to do, he knew he had to do it soon.

"_What_. Did. _You_. Just. Call. _Me_." Joker nearly snarled, he was no longer in the mood for fun and games. And each word was spat with venom previously hidden.

Scarecrow watched Joker, and listened faintly to what the Joker spat in his direction. He was fully aware of the security guards, and that he had to hide his identity in order to keep himself and Jonathan in the spot of power they were in. Faintly he wondered how it seemed like Joker's eyes changing color, before they were green. Now they seemed black. He thought about what Jonathan would do in this situation, and being that Scarecrow wasn't as good with words as Jonathan was, it ruled out any options in that direction. So he would have to go his own way.

"_The security is almost through, you know that as well as I do… Do you really want to be stuck here? It is rather boring for someone like you here._" Scarecrow stated knowing that if Jonathan said those words they'd probably be more articulate and convincing in ways Scarecrow didn't bother touching on, hoping that he managed it enough to avert the man's seemingly barely restrained rage. Faintly wondering if that is what he saw or not, he never met someone like Joker before, so he couldn't judge all that well. And then all of a sudden, he heard laughter.

The Joker was laughing. Laughing at him!

"You, ho, ho. You _really_ are some_thing_, aren't ya Scarecrow… Ho boy, En-_ter_-tain_ing_! Heh, don't you, uh, _worry_ about that…" Joker taunted after he finished his laughter, he could tell just by the vibration he sees that Scarecrow was not happy. Good! Serves him right for calling him an unsavory name like John Doe. But what now?

Scarecrow was far from amused, the Joker dared to mock him! What could he do in order to restrain the madman in front of him so he could get the mask off before security came through that door? He noted that they were still trying to get through, obviously Jonathan put a lock on the door that was too difficult for others to break or pick. For security reasons in case of a situation much like this most likely. Though what no one probably counted on was locking the crazy up with the head doctor here. Scarecrow faintly wondered where everyone's head was at when the came up with this bright idea.

Thankfully Scarecrow wasn't too far into his own musings, he managed to block the knife that was coming towards his side. All thanks to the Joker. With a secure hold on Joker's wrist he couldn't help but sneer in false victory underneath his mask. He didn't see the knee coming as it hit him in the side hard enough to knock him to the side. Thankfully Joker pulled his other hand back that held the knife, which saved Scarecrow from getting stabbed as he staggered from the hit.

Joker sneered as he watched Scarecrow stagger away from him, the hit obviously surprised Scarecrow. Joker though wondered if he should have kept the knife there, it might have punctured a lung if he did. Pity.

"You're obviously _not_ all that, uh, brigh-_t_. _Scarecrow_, Scare_crow_… My little straw _friend_… You did a bad thing, calling me _John Doe_." Joker sneered, spitting the name out with venom as he walked closer to Scarecrow who has regained his footing and stood at ready.

"_You obviously don't have one… There is nothing in your file that indicates your __real__ identity._" Scarecrow spat, his side hurt and the sudden shift in Joker's mood again irritated him like nothing before. It made it hard to really judge what the other was about to do.

"My _name_ is Joker. Nothing else, _no_ last name. _No_ middle name. Just _Joker_." Joker spat right back at Scarecrow; he could tell by the silence outside that door that the security guards obviously found something to get through the door. He had to hurry! He noted that there was a paperweight on the table and smiled again, he couldn't help but smile. Everything in this office seemed to give him lots of ideas of what to use! Grabbing the paperweight the Joker lunged at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow didn't have time to block this time as a paperweight hit him in the head, seeing stars he had no time to block the second or the third hits to his head. This time, the Joker caught him off guard and due to the security guards coming he didn't really have all that much freedom to defend himself like he wanted too. Or at least that's what he told himself as the world went black. The last thing he heard though was the Joker's laughter.

Joker looked down at the unconscious Scarecrow, blood started to soak the burlap mask on the top where the Joker hit him more then once. He was still wheezing from laughter as he dropped the paperweight to the ground.

"_Pity_. Pity. Pity. A _pi-ty_. Tsk, tsk such, uh, a wai_st_." Joker couldn't help but chide to the unconscious man as he took the mask off and used the blood that was staining it to write his final message on the wall. With that he looked around. After all that fun, he still had to find a way out! Feeling a slight breeze he looked up. A vent! Humming to himself in triumph he stood on the desk that he dragged underneath it and stood on it.

Using the knife he managed to open it up just enough to slip into. Smirking in victory he let out a slight chortle. He was almost free! Crawling through the vents he could hear yelling from the crazy people here and the people who were trying to restrain them and restore order. This was why he was escaping he didn't belong there. He wasn't crazy and there was too much order for his tastes. He couldn't see a way out of the asylum through the air duct system, so he simply dropped out of it into an empty room.

"That, uh, was a bit of a squ_eeze_…" Joker hummed as he looked around, it would seem that he landed in the infirmary. Where the doctor he killed most likely worked. There was a few patients sleeping, but they didn't matter. Joker ignored them.

"Heh, _luc-key_ them…" Joker chirped as he opened the window and looked out. Climbing out the window he noticed that there was an open and filled dumpster below. Frowning at that he jumped and by all luck landed in the dumpster below the infirmaries window.

Climbing out of it he frowned again, that was not the most wonderful idea he's ever had. Something soaked through his clothing and spaghetti noodles now hung over his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Walking through the back alleys in the Narrows, the Joker was now empty handed after discarding the burlap mask in the very dumpster where he landed when he first escaped yesterday. Joker sneered slightly at the mere thought of having to be in the bright orange since then, he spotted pedestrian walk past one of the many entrances to the alleyway and smiled. There was his change of clothing! Just on time too! He was starting to get angry at having to wear bright orange, and the fact that he was still unable to find something else to wear wasn't doing anything for his mood either. Quietly stalking after the man he noticed that they were not exactly the same size, the man was bigger then him. But the cloths were good enough until he finds himself something else to wear, and being that it was early morning meant he couldn't be choosy.

Smiling cruelly he took the knife from his sleeve and gripped the blade tightly, excitement was now evident in his every move as he jumped the man from behind. Despite the struggling Joker ended up snapping the other's neck in favor of not getting blood on the clothing. He didn't want to ruin his new look so soon. Dragging the man by his arms into the alleyway he dropped him on the ground with a low thud before quickly stripping the dead man before stripping himself. Getting dressed in an alley wasn't his idea of fun though.

Once done he walked out of the alleyway with a slight skip in his step. It felt so much better not wearing something that was bright orange! Stopping momentarily and looking in the window at his reflection he examined himself. He wore a plan blue shirt with jeans and a simple brown jacket. Frowning at the color of the jacket he had to remind himself that it was only until he found something better. The up side with the clothing he was wearing now was that he fit into society, and had more pockets for his knife and his newly acquired pocket knife.

"_Boring_… Boring cloths…" Joker mumbled to himself, for now he planned on staying off the radar completely. Which gave him time to find himself a new face! Something that stands out, and grabs your attention!

--

Sitting in his chair, Jonathan Crane looked around his office. It hasn't been cleaned up yet, no one had the time. The same went for himself as well, he had to restore order to his asylum. And the quiet space of his office helped him restrain himself. Frowning slightly he turned around in his chair and read the message for the thousandth time since this morning when he first woke up with a splitting headache.

"Joker was here…" Jonathan read out loud for the first time today. All the other times were read silently. Feeling himself getting angry he quickly turned around in his seat, facing away from the mocking letters in his blood. His blood! Gripping the armrests on his chair he did his best to restrain himself. If Ra's Al Ghul found out about this, Jonathan would be both embarrassed and made to look like a fool. And with his horrible luck, there was Ra's Al Ghul walking towards his office unstopped.

Putting on a calm face Jonathan waited for the man to arrive, all the while thinking up an explanation to everything seen so he didn't make himself look like a fool.

Ra's Al Ghul scanned the room with hidden disgust. He never expected Jonathan Crane to let things get out of hand, especially this much out of hand. There was disorder everywhere in Arkham, whether it is patients or workers. Disorder seemed to be rampant.

"Doctor Crane. I believe there is an explanation for this?" Ra stated calmly while sitting down in a replaced chair in front of the now back in its place desk.

"Just a troubled patient, got out last night and went around causing trouble. There's nothing to be concerned with, I have everything under control." Jonathan explained, making sure confidence could be heard in his voice and his calm expression could reassure Ra's Al Ghul that everything is fine, and won't be any form of hindrance to their plans.

"I hope so, I would hate to think that you are unable to handle the current situation. And. Our plans." Ra tested, he wanted to be sure if Jonathan Crane was indeed handling the situation at hand and could still be trusted enough to move forward with their plans. After all, he knew that he had to move quicker now that the one person he wanted to be by his side during the whole operation was also back in Gothom.

"I can assure you, what happened here means nothing. And won't in any way hinder the plans at all." Jonathan assured, he knew it was a test. The man seemed to be full of different tests for different situations, that was the one thing that annoyed Jonathan to the fullest.

"Good. And why is it you keep helping Falcone get a few of his men out of prison time?" Ra mused; he needed to know everything in case something wasn't right in his opinion.

"I'm merely doing that to keep him co-operative. Things will go easier so long as he keeps the shipments coming." Jonathan explained, that reminded him of there was a nosy girl working for the DA's office causing him some trouble. He wondered if he should go to Falcone and get him to take care of it, after all he's been kind enough to take care of Falcone's men while they were in Arkham.

"Good. I've moved things up, a certain person might prove to be a hindrance. I have to go take care of him, before he becomes too much of a problem." Ra stated as he stood up and left. Leaving Jonathan fuming alone, Jonathan really hated the man and his League of Shadows. He only worked for them to see the future results of his Fear Toxin on mass scales.

Standing up swiftly Jonathan decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Strolling quickly through the hallways he found himself at the same exit that he used when John Doe was first transferred to Arkham. If he knew that one man could cause so much disorder then he would have turned them around at the door! Breathing heavy he couldn't help but realize that this was probably why they wished him good luck. He didn't even realize that his fists were clenched at his sides until his knuckles started to hurt.

Taking a deep breath in Jonathan forced himself to calm down. It would do him no good to keep getting angry at the situation, after all there were other more important things to do. Like have a meeting with Falcone in about an hour and then the nuisance called Rachael Dawes will be solved. Once he felt calm enough he reentered his asylum and informed the secretary that he was going out and to contact him on the phone should anyone need him.

--

Joker sat in a café; he was having no luck in finding a mask for himself. So taking a break for something to eat he ended up reading the newspaper that he stole when no one was looking from another table. Sneering at the fact that it was about Bruce Wayne buying some restaurant or hotel, he didn't care to really take a close look at the name of the place or what it actually was the billionaire bought. The fact that it was all about raving on how Bruce Wayne bought something that could possibly be considered cheep to a billionaire.

"Every-_one_ thinks it's abou_t_ money… What's _wrong_ with these peo_ple_." Joker sneered to himself as he watched as people either stared or whispered about the scars that were carved into his cheeks. Ignoring them he flipped the pages of his newspaper when something caught his eye. Turning back he took a closer look at it. It was an add for clowns willing to do a show at a birthday party. Chuckling he liked the idea there.

After all, clowns were unimposing. Clowns were friendly and that meant they were everything the Joker wasn't. Perfect! What better then to take an icon that identifies with humor, happy feelings and thoughts and turn it into something people feared! Laughing out loud he stood up and left without paying for his lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Joker sat in a bathroom; the counter was cluttered with make up and face paint of varied colors. The sink was already stained with failed attempts of giving himself a new face to work with. Outside the bathroom laid a husband and wife, killed with simply slits to their throats. Baby laid asleep in its crib in the next room. He didn't bother killing the parasite child, it'll starve to death on it's own soon enough.

"Or die by an in_fect_ion, hehe, no one here to clean shit_ty_ diapers." Joker hummed to himself, throwing away a container of blue face paint. Useless! Washing it off his face he mused on what colors to use, the blue was around his eyes, like what normal clowns use sometimes. But he didn't want normal! He wanted to stand out, and to never be forgotten by the foolishly blind people of Gothom.

"_Nononono_. It _has_ to be unusual… It _has_ to be differen_t_. What color do _normal_ _clowns_ no_t_ use on there eyes?" Joker grumbled as he tapped his chin with his finger, staring into the mirror at his scars. Turning his attention to the varied containers, one unopened container caught his attention. Black. Picking it up he scanned the label slightly before laughing to himself. Setting it down for a moment he picked up the white face paint again and smeared that all over his face before following up with the black around his eyes. Once done he looked back in the mirror, it was still offset though. Needed something else to balance his new face out.

But what?

A smile! Why didn't he think of that before!

"Everyone's gotta _smile_…" Joker stated as he looked through the make up and face paint when he found the perfect color! Absolutely perfect. Red lipstick. Without thinking he took the lid off and dropped it to the floor where it laid forgotten. Smearing it on his lips he couldn't help but mutter a simple, "more" and kept up with his muttered word by smearing it up along his scars. Bringing them out more. Making his smile all the more noticeable.

"Ha! _Per_fect! Ab_solute_ly per_fect_!" Joker couldn't help but call out at the finished product of his face. Walking the infant who wailed loudly from the baby room. Catching The Joker's attention, a frown marring his new face he tried to ignore it as he applied the mixture of hair dye to his blond hair. Green. He choose that first, it was his favorite color. And it stood out!

Walking out of the bathroom and into the baby's bedroom he watched as the little thing squirmed in its crib. Sneering at it as he approached, stalking closer like a predator would. It disgusted him; it was weak and far too dependent on everyone else.

Picking it up he cradled it in his arms, hushing it mockingly as he rocked it back and forth. He was only doing this to keep the child quiet so it won't disturb the neighbors too soon. Not that he cared. Once silent he put the baby down on the ground and watched as it crawled to its toys before crawling off into the direction of its parents. Into the pool of blood that stained the ground around them. Laughing at that The Joker simply went through the people's stuff.

"They must have ha_d_ a clown fetish or someth_ing_…" Joker hummed as he threw large exaggerated white and red clothing to the ground near the bed in the master bedroom. Something caught his eye it was a green vest. It was alone and looked to be too small for the fat husband now rotting on the ground. Picking it out he tried it on himself. It fit! Which was fine with him as he put on an odd looking shirt with it on top he followed with borrowing black pants that were slightly too big for him. But they'll do for now. They were better then what he was wearing before. He liked the shirt and vest though, found that they suited him better then collecting dust in the now empty closet.

"Time for _me_ to wash out the dye…" Joker hummed as he stepped over the baby who was near the door and over the bodies as he went back into the bathroom and stripped, intent on having a shower before he left the house.

--

Jonathan Crane was mildly satisfied; Falcone was going to take care of the nosy DA. Sighing to himself as he exited the building that he was just in he mused on how quick the time gone by, the sun seemed to be setting. It reminded him of the night a long time ago. The first time he realized that he wasn't quite that sane. Not like everyone else, everyone else didn't seem to have black outs like he did. But that was fine, his college won't miss the dentist office that was unfortunately next door. Jonathan hated that place, solely because of the dentist who seemed to be sadistic in forgetting to put extra freezing in peoples mouths before he pulled teeth.

He remembered reading about the dentist muttering something about a scarecrow in the on campus newspaper. One of the female journalists managed to get an officer to leak information he figured. It wasn't too much of a guess he knew the quirks and behaviors of people in his collage merely for his own survival in the start.

With another small inaudible content sigh he got into his car and drove to his house. It wasn't the biggest house on the street, not compared to some of the others but it was all that he required. And it gave him plenty of room and privacy from others. Entering the house he walked upstairs to his room to get into something more comfortable to wear around the house. Right on the dresser laid a burlap mask. It was a prototype for him to base his new mask on. His other mask that he used for work in the office was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't find it after John Doe discarded it somewhere.

Frowning at that he mused on how ridicules it was that even now the man could antagonism him beyond measure.

--

Walking the streets at night Joker hummed to himself with a bag at his side carrying his makeup. He wondered faintly of what he should do now? After all, he was at a bit of a lose when it comes to what to become. He already had the name, and face. But that was about it. He was planning on staking a claim on the Narrows but then again, where's the fun in that.

"When I can stake a claim to all of _Gothom_… After all, this is _my_ city." Joker stated as he read a poster about a carnival located just outside of Gothom. Chuckling at that he decided that it was where he was going to go.

_Looks like fun._

He couldn't help but think as he turned right on the spot and headed towards the exit of the Narrows to a shinier part of Gothom. Though Joker knew that it was all a mask. Just like his mask of normalcy. But that won't last for long, he'll make sure of it.


End file.
